The Literature Club
by OmegaThings
Summary: What if every girl in the club had a perfect guy? With no Monika mishap, and no fourth wall breaking (besides comical effect). Life would be perfect, almost.
1. Matt Week I

Matthew (Matt)

Hair: dark brown, short

Eyes: Dark purple

Height: Average 5'6"

Age: 17

Week I

Monday

Matthew (Matt)

Walking out the door I hear the same cheerful voice I hear every morning.

"Hey!"

This voice belongs to my lifelong friend, Sayori. We've been neighbours since we were six, and she's the one person I know I can trust.

"Haha, I caught up with you this morning!" She exclaimed in her upbeat voice.

"Still, you're late. There's no denying that." I pointed out.

"Meanie! It's better than nothing!"

I had to give her that. Sayori and I are in our 3rd year of high school. She's normally on time so, it's weird for her to be late. I guess we all have those days.

Dismissing the subject, we walk to school together in peace.

As 6th period finally ended, I saw a familiar face walking through the door. As I expected, it was Sayori. Most likely here to try and talk me into joining a club.

"Hey, Matt!" She waved at me.

"Sayori, I know what you're going to say. And I've changed my mind." Every day I decline the offer of joining Sayori's club. The Literature Club just sounded boring, but today I felt generous.

"Really? You'll join?" She squealed with excitement. Before I knew it, she was dragging me to the classroom her club was occupying.

"Everyone, I brought our new member," Sayori announced to the club members.

I took in my surroundings. Standing near an empty desk, there was a sweet looking girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes. Sitting at a desk near the corner, was a tall elegant looking girl. Who had dark purple hair, and eyes to match it. Finally, near the closet was a short, cute girl. She had bright pink hair and eyes.

Sayori bounces over to the brown hair girl. "Monika, I brought a new member as promised!"

Everyone started to gather around me, the pink haired girl started the conversation. "Really Sayori, you brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere."

Of course, a tsundere. What did I expect? She looks the role.

The tall girl quietly corrects the pink hair girls rude comment. "Natsuki, that wasn't a good way to treat our guest." She paused for a moment, then looked up sheepishly at me. "H-hello, I'm Yuri."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Matthew, you can call me Matt."

"Hello to you too, Tsundere." I teased the pink haired girl, Natsuki.

"Wh- I am not a tsundere!' She angrily informs me, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Whatever you say, Tsundere." It was funny to see how angry she got. But, before she could respond I turned to what seems to be the president.

"Hi, I'm Monika! You could probably already guess, I'm the Literature Club president."

"Thank you for accepting me into the club, Monika!" Monika was the most popular girl in school. I'm surprised she didn't join a bigger club.

She replies with a sweet smile. "Ok, everyone! To celebrate our new guest, Natsuki brought cupcakes for us all to enjoy." Monika addresses the club.

Sayori moves five desks to make a table. While she was doing this, Yuri starts to make a drink of a sort and Natsuki brings out a tray.

Proudly presenting the tray, Natsuki takes off the tinfoil covering the cupcakes. "Here you go!"

The cupcakes had white icing covering the top, with brown icing drawing cat faces.

Yuri sits down at the table with five cups of green tea.

Sayori already has stuffed the cupcake into her mouth. In between mouthfuls of food she muffles,"This is really yummy!"

Yuri takes a small bite and swallows, her eyes light up. "This cupcake is extraordinary."

Monika seems to have the same reaction.

Reluctantly, I take a cupcake. I rotate it in my fingers looking for the best place to bite into. Before I decide where to finally 'strike my prey' I notice Natsuki quickly glancing in my direction. "Did you need my attention, Tsundere?" I asked her, emphasizing the word tsundere, it was definitely her nickname from now on.

"Uh- wha? N- no why would you think that?!" She says somewhat defensively.

"No reason." I attempt to hide my laughter.

Natsuki turned red. "Why are you laughing?"

"As I said, no reason." I finally bite down into the cupcake. It was soft, and the right amount of sweet. "Wow Natsuki er Tsundere, this is great."

"I- well, it's not like I made them for you!" I didn't think it was possible, but the tsundere got even redder. She realizes my slip of words. "Hey, you called me Natsuki! Ha, I knew you would mess up."

Once we all cleaned up, Sayori and I started walking home. "Sayori, does Natsuki always acted that way?"

"She normally does that to boys, but she does it to everyone in a sense. I think it's because she's trying to cover up her true self."

"She does it to every boy right, not just ones she-" I paused. "She likes?"

"Everyone, as I said."

Good, as cute as Natsuki is, I had eyes for Sayori. Though, since we've been friends for years, I think it would be weird for me to confess to her now. Why did emotions have to be so hard?


	2. John Week I

Jonathan (John)

Hair: dark blue, collar length

Eyes: Pitch black

Height: Tall 6'1"

Age: 18

Week I

Tuesday

Jonathan (John)

Quietly I walk into the school building, eager to get through the day. Normally, I wouldn't long to get through school, due to my love of acquiring new knowledge. Today is out of the ordinary since it will be the day I join the Literature Club.

After class, a tall, purple-haired girl comes up to me. We make eye contact and she quickly walks away. "That was strange." I slip my books into my bag and continue on.

I walk up the stairs towards the club room. Nervously, I knock on the door.

"H-hello?" The same girl from earlier opens the classroom door.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jonathan er John, pleasure to meet you."

"Please come in." She moves out of the doorway.

Once I enter the classroom, all the heads in the room turn to me. The club consisted of four girls and one boy. The girl with old rose hair walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Monika. The club president." She greeted me with a warm smile.

Once we were all greeted, I could tell all of the girls were a type of dere. Natsuki was the most obvious, she's a tsundere. The tall girl, Yuri, is a dandere. Sayori is a deredere and Monika is hard to describe. She seems like a sadodere because she jokes with me and the other boy more than the other girls. Matt, the only boy besides me, seems like a person that I would enjoy to be around.

Since I didn't know anyone that well, I decide to stay around Yuri. This is because she's the only other senior. Plus, she was beautiful. I've never had a true 'crush' until I've met her. Shuffling towards her I try and think about what to say. She's shy, so I need to be subtle, right? "Hey, Yuri right? Could I, um, sit here?" I have an abnormally soft voice for how tall and rough-looking I am, or as people say.

She blushes but doesn't respond.

"Oh, uh sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can sit somewhere else!" I start backing away.

"W-wait." I wait for her to say more. "Uh..you can sit here."

I cautiously sat down at the desk next to hers. Pulling out my novel I notice that she's looking at me. When I sit back up I realize we're reading the same book. It seems as Yuri noticed too. "What part are you at?" I ask.

"Chapter 13, I only started today." Suddenly she speaks with confidence.

"What a coincidence, I'm at chapter 13 too." Without hesitation, I slide my desk up to hers. "Want to read together?"

"That would be spectacular." She responds. Yuri is just as spectacular as the idea.


	3. Will Week I

William (Will)

Hair: red, short

Eyes: Neon blue

Height: Average 5'6"

Age: 16

Week I

Wednesday

William (Will)

"Classes are so boring!" I groan. This is my second year in high school, but I had to redo freshman year. Everything is so easy, that I don't care to pay attention in class. The only thing I will have to pay attention to is I need to join a club in order to pass this year. Scanning the list, I find the Literature Club. Sounds easy enough, writings my best subject.

I stroll up to the classroom and open the door, it looks like someone else new came today too. Everyone stops talking and looks at me. "Uh, what? Do I have something on my face?" I joke.

The peach-haired girl giggles. "Hi, I'm Sayori and this is Monika the president."

I join in the circle of club members and I'm introduced to all the members. Most of the members are third years, so I didn't recognize any of them except Ella and Natsuki. Ella has been my neighbour for a few years, and I've never really got to know her. She seems cold and emotionless. As for Natsuki, I've had a crush on her since she came to high school. I've never really gotten the chance to talk to her though.

"So, Will what books do you like to read?" Monika asked me.

"I don't read much, but I like manga. I guess you could call it literature." I half-jokingly say. After I say this, the other first year, Natsuki, looks up.

"That's cool, Natsuki likes manga too!" Sayori joins the conversation.

"Wha- Sayori you don't just go telling people that!" The small tsundere complains.

I laugh, Natsuki is really cute, but she'd punch me if I said that to her face.

"Why are you laughing?" She questionly looks at me.

"You're really cute!" Oops, I just told myself not to say that. Really Will? You're such an idiot. Natsuki and I both went red. "I-I mean, uh..." I sprinted out of the classroom.

"Will?" I could hear Matt come into the bathroom.

"Hey, dude!" I say nervously.

"Honestly, that was unexpected. The same thing happened to me the first day I came to the club."

I was shocked, it didn't seem like Matt would show affection for a tsundere. "You like her too?"

"What? Oh no, I just teased her for being a tsundere." He assured. "We can't tell what Natsuki is feeling right now, but you need to come get your stuff."

"Is it already time to leave?" I didn't realize the time flew by so fast.

"Haha, no but I just assumed you would want to leave after that. You can stay though!" He quickly adds the last sentence to make sure I didn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh, and also call her 'Tsundere' or even 'Tsundere-chan' it's funny to see her reaction." With that, Matt walked out.

Silently I enter the classroom, once again all heads turn to me. I turn red in embarrassment. Seriously, did I have something on my face? Of course, my school bag was placed right next to where Natsuki was sitting. I'm not normally like this around a crush, she's just different. I walk over to get my bag, and everyone resumes their normal activities. Before I go back to Matt, I might as well apologize to Natsuki. "Uh…" I try to come up with something to say.

"What?" She says in a quiet tone, blushing.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out. I even told myself mentally to not say that." I laugh nervously.

She giggles. "It's ok I forgive you." Then she realizes what she just said. "Uh, I mean it's ok I guess b-baka."

What was so special about her?


	4. Mark Week I

Markus (Mark)

Hair: dirty blonde, collar length

Eyes: Electric yellow

Height: Above average 5'8"

Age: 17

Week I

Thursday

Markus (Mark)

"Good morning, Monika!" I walk up to my girlfriend and give her a kiss.

She blushes. "Mark, don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't k-kiss me, too much drama." She pushes me away playfully.

"When will you ever just tell people we're together?"

"Wh- I'm mean…" She trails off.

"Just because you're the most popular girl in school doesn't mean that everyone won't accept this." I kiss her on the cheek again.

She turns redder but keeps silent.

"Dude, wanna go down to the field?" A boy asks me.

"Sorry bro, gotta get somewhere."

"Cool bro!" The boy walks off.

Well, I didn't really have anywhere to go, I just didn't want to get tackled by those other jocks. "Might as well see Monika." I murmur to myself.

Gently pushing the door open I look around for Monika. "Hey! Suprise!"

"Mark, w-what are you doing here." She nervously asks me.

"Just here to see my-"

"Uh, haha, guys this is my uh friend Mark." She announces to the club.

"Aww man, I've been demoted." I tease. Before I could say anything more, Monika starts to introduce everyone to me.

"It's funny, lots of people have been joining the club this week." Monika points out.

"Well, make that one more."

"What? Mark you don't have to." Monika giggles.

"Why not, might as well be with my girl-"

"Your friend! I'm your friend." Monika puts her soft hand on the mouth.

I take her hand and put it gently back down. "Monika stop. They'll understand."

"Monika, what's wrong?" Sayori asks.

"N-nothing Sayori, it's uh…" She tears up like she always does under pressure.

"Don't cry, Monika." I kiss her.

"Wait, you guys are… together... Monika, why didn't you tell us?" Natsuki looks at Will? Then, back at Monika.

"Well, I uh I…" Monika stutters.

"She thinks it would cause too much drama. Which I can respect, but not telling her friends I find bad? I'm not sure what word you would use to explain that." I explain.

"Monika, you don't need to hide things from us." Sayori pulls Monika into a hug.

"Well, you all know now right? So, it doesn't matter anymore." I smile, then look at Monika. She smiles too.

"Still, she didn't tell us before." Natsuki ruins the end of the chapter.

"Tsundere, that was a great ending of the chapter, why did you have to ruin it? Now we're breaking the fourth wall!" Matt directs towards Natsuki.

"I'm not a tsundere, baka!" Natsuki storms away.


	5. Drew Week I

Andrew (Drew)

Hair: brown, short

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Height: Tall 6'0"

Age: 17

Week I

Friday

Andrew (Drew)

"Hey, wanna come to my club today?" Matt, my good friend, asks me.

"Literature is boring though."

"Uh, it's more of a hangout, talk, and read club. Plus there are some pretty great girls there."

"Actually, I'm in." The word girl caught my attention.

"Before we go in, hands off Sayori." Matt has always liked his childhood friend, it's weird that he hasn't told her yet.

"Haha, ok dude."

"Hey Monika, I brought a new member. It's my friend, Drew."

"Hello Drew, welcome to the club." Monika and a muscular boy walk up to us. "This is my b-boyfriend Mark."

"Welcome to the club, dude."

Matt starts introducing everyone to me. "Ok so, you already know Sayori. Uh, over here is the dandere, Yuri, and John they're both really smart. Umm, over here is Tsundere and Will. They both love manga."

"Wait, Tsundere?"

"Oh, it's my name for her."

"You guys are talking about me!" Tsundere walks up to us.

"Hi, I'm Drew. Matt already told me your name." I hold back a laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well, hi I guess."

"Pleased to meet you, Tsundere."

"Wha- Matt!" Tsundere hits Matt in the shoulder. "One, I'm not a tsundere and two my name is Natsuki!"

"Ok, thanks for welcoming me to the club, Summer." Summer is the meaning of the name Natsuki.

"Argh, whatever." She goes to sit back down with Will.

"Anyway, you already met Monika and Mark. Oh, and over here is Ella. She doesn't talk that much and when she does she sounds emotionless, sort of like a kuudere."

"Oh yeah, I bet I could get her to talk," I tell Matt.

"Haha, you can try." He pushed me towards her.

"Hey, I'm Drew the new member."

She blushes and looks down. "Hello, I'm Ella." She walks away.

"Wow, you got her to blush nice job." Matt pats me on the back.

"I can do better." I challenge myself.


	6. Sayori Week II

Sayori- Deredere

Hair: peach, short

Eyes: Sky blue

Height: Average 5'4"

Age: 17

Week II

Monday

Sayori- Deredere

I hurry out the door, excited for another day of school. "Matt! Are you out yet?"

Suddenly hands grab my shoulders. "Ahh!" It was Matt.

"Haha, I scared you!" He grins.

"Hehe, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I joke.

We start walking to school side by side. As much as I want to hold his hand, he'll think it's weird. I've liked him ever since we met, yet I've never told him. "Matt, if you had to pick between any of the club members, who would you want to be your girlfriend?" Why did I say that?

"Well, that's obvious."

"Wha?"

"Duh, silly I'd pick you! I've known you for a while now and I know you're the best." Then he mutters something else under his breath. "plusireallylikeyouandwantyoutobemygirlfriendanyway..."

"What, I couldn't hear you!" I smile.

"Oh, I just realized I have a quiz today, that's all." He assures me.

I open the door of the clubroom, only Monika and I have arrived. "Hey, Monika!" I greet her with a wave.

"Hi Sayori, you're early."

"My class was cut short a few minutes."

"Ok, well could you help me put these up?" She motions towards the boxes of books on the floor.

"Sure, is this Natsuki's manga?" I scan the boxes.

"Yeah, the teacher said to put it on the top shelf of the closet."

As we finish putting the boxes up, everyone starts entering the classroom. I go over to Matt.

"Hiya Matt!" I hug him.  
"We just saw each other at lunch."

I giggle. "I know. I just missed you!"

"Whatever, silly." We start working on a story that we've been writing.

Matt and I walk home. "Hey Matt, wanna come over to my house?"

"Why?" He asks.

"Oh, I just need help on this problem in math." I laugh nervously.

"You need to get a tutor or something. Why is math so hard for you?"

I blush. "I have you so…"

"Haha, whatever let me get a few things before I come over."

Already done with the homework, we decided to go on the internet. Matt wanted to show me a funny video. "Wait, what's this?" I point to a picture. It had bold words written under. A picture of me? Dead? RAVIOLI RAVIOLI DON'T BULLY SAYORI!

 _What? Wait they weren't supposed to see that. Great now I'm breaking the fourth wall. Anyway, I'm the author. Just like Natsuki, I ruined the end, breaking the fourth wall. All, that. These things have nothing to do with the story. It's just comical._


	7. Yuri Week II

Yuri-Dandere

Hair: dark purple, long

Eyes: Han purple

Height: Tall 5'9"

Age: 18

Week II

Tuesday

Yuri- Dandere

"H-hello, Jonathan." Taking out my book I greet my reading partner.

"Good evening, Yuri. Oh, you can call me John."

"Sorry." We start flipping to the page we left off at. It was hard to concentrate when he was here.

"Yuri, are you ready to turn the page?" He snaps me out of my daydreaming.

"Yes, go ahead." As we both try to turn the page we touch hands. I could feel my face getting hot, I hope he doesn't notice. "S-sorry." I quietly apologize.

"No, it was my fault. I kind of did it on purpose." He murmurs the last sentence.

"Y-you did?"

"Eh, oh you weren't supposed to hear that."

Quickly I hold his hand in mine. We make eye contact. Why do I have to be so shy? We both blush. "Uh, s-sorry I don't know why I did that." I try to let go, but he just grips tighter.

"I like it." He grins.

I can't focus with him holding my hand! I need an excuse to calm down. "Uh, J-Jonathan er John I- I would like to go make some tea. Umm, s-so it will be easier to f-focus." Did I sound too nervous? Why can't I just be confident?

"Of course! Take all the time you need." He lets go of my hand.

Quickly, I stand up and walk over to the closet where my tea set is stored. I open the door to find Natsuki in the closet, looking at her arm.

"Hey, Natsuki. I-I was just going to get my tea set. I'll get out of your way."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, whatever." She quickly pulls down her sleeve.

"Sorry f- for asking, but what.. What was on your arm?" Ever since I've met Natsuki, I could notice small bruises and cuts showing up on her daily. Nobody else talked about so I kept silent.

"Nothing!" She quickly states. "It... it's nothing."

Something wasn't right, she doesn't normally act this way. "Sorry for doing this, but…" I grip Natsuki's arm and pull up her sleeve. I find a group bruises. "W-what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She starts crying, obviously trying to hide it.

"Natsuki…" I pause. She'll hate me if I push her anymore. Silently, I take the tea set and walk out of the closet.

Resuming to my normal activities, I felt..bad. I want to know what's wrong. Jonathan's voice brings me back to reality, again.

"Yuri, it's time to go." He pauses. "I had a great time."

"I-I did too." I smile.


	8. Natsuki Week II

Natsuki-Tsundere

Hair: pink, short

Eyes: Bright magenta

Height: Short 5'1"

Age:15

Week II

Wednesday

Natsuki- Tsundere

I whimper, why did he have to be so mean? Quietly, I close the door to my house. I roll up my sleeve to see the condition of the last bruise he gave me. The only thing I have to look forward to is the Literature Club. Really, anywhere but home.

"Well, did you finish it?" I gave Will the third volume of Parfait Girls to read. For the past few days, we would read manga together. He may joke around, but he's kind and just amazing.

"Yeah, when will it get to the good part?"

"Next volume, just be patient baka!" I walk over to the closet where I store my manga. All of the boxes were on the top shelf. "Seriously Monika?"

"Hey Nat, what's keeping you?" Will walks into the closet.

"Monika moved the boxes and, don't call me Nat!" I cross my arms in frustration.

"I can get them!" Will starts reaching up to the shelf.

"Wha- no! I can get them." I reach for a stool. Carefully climbing onto the stool, I realize that it was unstable. "Hold the stool still," I command Will.

"Haha, ok." He steadies the stool.

Even with the stool, I'm too short to reach the books. Climbing onto the tip of my toes, I reach farther. Suddenly, the stool lost balance. "Eh!"

"The stool gave away, so I uh caught you." I noticed that I'm in Will's arms.

I blush. "Put me down, baka!"

"Did you get a bruise during the fall?" He points out the bruise Dad gave to me earlier today.

"Uh, n-no this is just..it isn't anything! Stop asking questions." I start tearing up, why now? In front of Will? He'll think I'm a huge baby. First Yuri and now him? Sliding down to put my face into my knees, I notice Will starts to sit down next to me.

"Hey, It's ok Natsuki." He hugs me.

"What are you d -doing?" I ask him.

"Sorry…" He mumbles releasing me.

I bring my head up and kiss him. I felt his cheek warm up. Why did I do that? I don't like him. At least I don't think I do. We both turn as red as Sayori's ribbon.

"Uh..wow." He finally says.


	9. Monika Week II

Monika - Sadodere

Hair: old rose, mid-length

Eyes: Emerald green

Height: Above average 5'5"

Age: 17

Week II

Thursday

Monika- Sadodere

"Hey, Monika!" No matter where I am someone will always come up to me. Don't get me wrong, it's great to know everybody. It's just sometimes I need a break.

"Monika? Are you ok?" Suddenly, Matt and Sayori appear in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, just wanted to say hi! See you at the club!" Sayori hugs me and speeds off to class.

"Bye Monika!" Matt grins.

Yet, if someone had to come up to me, it would be someone from the Literature Club. It would have to be one of my friends.

As I'm walking up the stairs to the club room I see someone rushing past me. "What? Yuri?"

The person stops. "Eh, oh M-Monika!"

"Why are you running?"

Yuri goes red. "Oh, um Jonathan and I were um racing."

"Haha, well I don't want to stop you from winning!"

Yuri continues to speed up the stairs, slower this time.

"Ok everyone!" I call out to the club members. "So, the club has been going on for nearly three weeks now, and we haven't really planned a group activity." This was mostly my fault, but I hurry to the next subject. "Since a club needs an activity to do, I've come up with a few ideas. I was wondering what you guys would find most interesting." I smile.

"Well, what are the ideas?" Will asks. Natsuki and Will haven't been spending as much time together, so I wonder if something happened? Knowing Natsuki, they'll get along with each other at some point.

I start listing ideas. Finally, I get to the last item on my list. "Finally, we could write poems, and share them with each other. Personally, this is my favorite idea."

"S-share them? With the whole c-club?" Yuri quietly asks.

"Not necessarily, we could go around swapping poems, maybe."

"I, for one, think that writing poems are a great idea," Mark says. "Sharing them with one another would help improve our writing skills."

One by one, everyone agreed on the idea that we should all write poems. "I can't wait to see all of your poems!" I exclaim, ending the meeting.

"Hey Mark, do you really think that writing poems are a good idea? Or were you just saying that?" Mark and I were walking to my house.

"Honestly, I've never written a poem." He puts his hand on the back of his head. "But, I want to try, so I fully support your idea."

"Thank you." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I kiss him. We continue our walk.


	10. Ella Week II

Week II

Friday

Ella- Kuudere

"Hey, Ella!" The person from the Literature Club, Andrew, came up to me.

"Hello, Andrew." I look down. He can't know, nobody can.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"What?" Why was my voice so… harsh?

"Whenever someone talks to you-you look down."

"It's just a habit." I can't tell him. Nobody can know.

"Hmm, ok! Anyway, do you wanna hang out at the club?"

"Isn't that the point of the club?"

"Well… I mean yeah." He rubs the back of his head embarrassed. "See you later!" Andrew runs off.

"That was close," I muttered under my breath. I nearly made eye contact.

When I walked into the club room, nobody was there. Not even Monika. Then, I heard small a whimper. The source heard me, or so it seems since the suddenly went quiet. "Hello?" I say in my normal monotone voice.

Nobody answered. The only place I think someone could be would be in the closet. Swiftly, I open the closet door, to see Natsuki curled up silently weeping.

"I seriously need to stop doing this, three people now?" She whispered, probably trying to make sure I couldn't hear.

"What's wrong?" I walk into the closet kneeling next to the small girl.

"I'm fine." She turns away. I already knew what was wrong. I could tell since I met her that she was hiding something. I may not talk, but I can listen. And I could pick up on something bad was going on at home for her.

I take a breath. "Natsuki, I've been able to tell what's been happening to you." I pause.

"You have? Wait, no you don't. You're just saying t-that." She looks at me worried. I quickly bring my head down, before we could make eye contact.

"So, I'm just saying I know about your dad? If you say so." I start standing up.

"Wait! Uh, I mean… argh." She struggles with her words. "I- I need help. I j-just.. I!" Natsuki starts getting mad.

"I'll help you," I state simply. "You aren't the only one with a secret."

"Wh- thank you." She mutters. "Wh- what do you need help with?" Natsuki asks.

"Nothing. Nothing anyone can help me with at least." I walk out of the closet, leaving the manga-loving girl alone.

As if on cue, people start walking in. Monika notices me first.

She smiles. "Hi, Ella you were early!"

I nod and go into a corner to start reading. As always, Andrew walks up to me. Trying, and failing, to join me. I'm starting to get tired of his attempts.

"Hey, Ella! You said we could hang out so…"

"When did I ever say that?" From the expression on his face, I could tell he realized that I didn't directly say that we could.

"Well, uh this morning!" He was a horrible liar.

"Ok whatever, what do you want?" I don't bother looking from my book. Not that I would have with anyone else.

"I wanna spend time with you! I could get Sayori and Matt! Sayori enjoys hanging out." I'm sorry I had to.

I sigh. "Ok, whatever."

"Wait really? I'll go get Matt and Sayori!" He laughs in excitement.

"No, don't do that." Three pairs of eyes to avoid is too much.

"Whatever you say, Ella."

Since Andrew wasn't a big reader he just sat there talking. He, again, asks about me avoiding eyes. "You never really answered be about why you avoid eye contact." He tries to lift my head up.

"Stop!" I tear away his hand.

"Geez, sorry I was just wondering." He starts fidgeting.

"You really want to know?" I raise my voice. Everyone looks at me. "I avoid eye contact because of a curse! That's it! Are you happy?" I take my belongings and run out of the classroom.


End file.
